


The GOD Makers

by RandomFan4EVER



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Kudos: 1





	The GOD Makers

Yuya did not expect who the G.O.D. Makers are.

Illiaster.

In retrospect it was obvious. Which other organization had dabbled in things that could alter timelines as drastically as the power of G.O.D. has? None other than Illiaster as far as is known.

It was something Illiaster tried out of desperation, eventually they realized that G.O.D. is something that they could not use, so they let it go.

Yuya, Reiji and others just stand there listening to Z-One trying to make amends for the timelines he has accidentally ruined while trying to save his own.

However, everyone in the room knows that it does not bring back the ones who died.

Even if it could, the scars would still remain.


End file.
